


Mutterseelinallein

by Haishe



Series: Is this it? [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haishe/pseuds/Haishe
Summary: Years after the events of Tokyo Ghoul: re. Kaneki and Touka are married and living their lives with the daughter Ichika, it seems like the perfect ending to a story filled with tragedy and horror. But is anyone really happy?
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira, Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki
Series: Is this it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. The Day of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys....
> 
> It has been truly too long since I've written and I apologise for not updating any of my previous works. I actually got the inspiration for this fic from a friend of mine and they motivated me to give writing it a go! Hopefully, I'll be a groove and keep updating the chapters every week! 
> 
> Thank you for your time and reading this note, hope you enjoy this short beginning.

Picture this, 

_You wake up every day to the sweet voice of your daughter, the brightest person in your life cackling with laughter at the breakfast table as your wife helps her get ready for school. You go downstairs to see them smiling ear to ear, your wife who has seen the worst the world has to offer is able to look at you with content and a sense of easing melancholy, your daughter runs into your arms to give you a kiss, this is what you fought for. All those horrid days and nights spent in solitude and pain all to see this, the most important people in your life happy. You tear up at the thought of it all becoming a reality but then why was Kaneki so incapable of being happy if this is all that he wanted? Why were the tears only limited to the thought and unable to manifest._

Another day of the kind of blissful existence he had never dreamed would be his to live now felt like he was being wrapped up in a ball of thorns each and every splinter reminding him of the simple fact that he was not happy. 

_Wasn't it enough to be content?_ He mused, the tips of his fingers gently caressing Ichika’s hair as he scooped her up into one arm. 

“Kaneki,” Touka arrested his attention away from his thoughts. “You need to pick up a few things for the party tonight.”

Ken pulled out his phone with the list of items on it and began to absentmindedly browse it to make sure nothing was missed. 

“I’ll make sure to pick up Ichika today after taking care of some stuff at the cafe.” Touka now owned her own chain of cafes promoting them as a safe and welcoming place for all the ghouls who had begun to integrate more into the day to day life of Tokyo. 

“Ichika, baby.” Touka cupped her daughter's face, planting a kiss on her cheek before placing her nose next to hers. “Daddy’s gonna take you to school today, alright? Don’t cause too much trouble.”

Ichika snicked, “I’ll cause all the trouble then! Isn't that right dad!” she threw up her hands definitely towards her father who was still buried in his phone. 

“Of Course you will, honey”, Ken said, his gaze still fixed.

“See you later Kaneki,” Touka leaned in to give him a hurried peck on the cheek. 

“Bye.”

This was what the days had devolved into, a routine peppered with social events to spice up things, how a hint of paprika does a sunday roast. That is blandly and without much thought. 

For a man who had many accolades to his name, King, The salvation of the ghouls and now the head of Ghoul Human relations his life felt like that of a background character from the novels he so loved to read in his youth. 

You know that kind. The ones you end up thinking up after reading the book. How did their lives get on after the plot? Did they even care about the protagonist? Is there maybe some other book that tells their story? Are they happy..? 

Ichika was beginning to become restless for a 5-year-old. She really did love going to school. She was getting quite popular and that was before anyone knew who her parents were. 

“Daddy! We are going to be late.” The little ball of hyperactivity and fervour shrieked into her father's ear. 

“Sorry, baby. Let's get you to school now.”

Ken picked up her backpack and grabbed another bag in her lunch in it. He liked to make his daughter's school lunches and sometimes he'd prepare them in advance in case he didn't have the strength to wake up. It seemed those strengthless days were multiplying into weeks. 

“What are you gonna do in School today, baby?” He asked as Ichika let herself into the car. Ken directed his driver to give him the keys and take a break. Ichika always wanted her parents to drive her to school cause she'd get more time with them that way. 

“Well today we have to talk about our art project,” Ichika said adjusting her seat belt. She had trouble with it sometimes but Kaneki and Touka knew better than to try and adjust it for her, afterall she was at the age where she wanted to do everything herself. 

“Oh, the one we were working on last week?” Kaneki questioned, looking at the rear view mirror and adjusting the side view ones. 

“Yeah,” Ichika dipped her head a little, her hands in her lap and a tentative pout on her face. 

“What happened, sweetie?” Ken reached out his hand and thumbed her cheek gently. 

“Do you think they'll like it, daddy?” Ken moved his hand to her head while the other one steered the car out of the driveway. 

“Well honey, did you like making it?” Kaneki softly asked his daughter. 

“Yea,” she shyly let out. 

“Then they will too. If you loved doing it then they'll love seeing it, baby, 'cause it's impossible to hide when you love something. “

Ichika raised her head a little as she turned towards Kaneki. 

“Daddy!” she bellowed, taking Ken by surprise. 

“Then I cant hide it either, I love you and mommy!” Kaneki let out a raucous laughter, the kind that makes your belly swell. 

“I love you too my honey bunny.” He knew he shouldn't be taking his eyes off the road but he just wanted to meet hers so she knew, she knew that he meant every word he said. 

“It looks like we're close to the school now, baby.” They made sure to find a school close to home and one of Touka’s cafes to make sure they were always there for her is she needed them. “Wanna run through the checklist?”

“Do we have to?” Ichikia protested exasperatedly. As she tapped her head on the window. 

“You know we do, baby.” Kaneki turned towards her giving her a soft smile

Ichika raised a finger airways as though she was about to perform a dance routine. 

  1. “Don't talk to strangers!” 



“Cause we don't know what they want or their intentions,” Ken nodded. 

Ichika raised her other hand to indicate the second finger, now she was pointing towards the road as if to say THAT WAY. 

2\. “If mommy or daddy aren't picking me up they'll send someone I know! Like uncle Hide or auntie Hinami!” 

“Absolutely honey, we don't want you being confused or worried.” 

3\. “Always look out for your friends! If a friend seems sad or worried, talk to them!"

“You know it!” Ken said, raising his own finger for the third point.

4\. “If I feel scared or bad, always call mommy or daddy.”

“Always, baby.” Kaneki agreed as the car came to a halt outside the school entrance and he was able to raise another finger from his second hand. 

“Do you need help with your stuff, baby?” But before Kaneki could even reach back Ichika had already jumped out of the car and gotten her things from the back seat. She ran towards her dad's side of the car before knocking on the door. 

Kaneki slid down his window, 

“What can I do for you today young lady?”

Ichika held out a hand and stood on her tippy toes making the boldest face she could. 

“One kiss for the day, please.” Ken reached out to kiss her on the hand once before giving her 3 more. 

“Make sure to use them wisely, he said through a smile.” 

“I will!” Ichika beamed. “See you later, daddy.” She said running towards a group of her friends. 

Ken looked on with a painless smile, the kind that came so naturally, it put into question all the other moments of his day when putting one on felt like the sides of his mouth were lifting weights in the gym. 

“See you later, baby,” Ken whispered to himself as he put the car in drive. His smile fading, the music he loved coming on the speakers and his chest being filled with what seemed to be bent thumbtacks. 

“Let's go Kaneki, we have a party to throw.” He said to himself solemnly as his car drove into the city. 


	2. The Day of the Party - Touka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes from Chapter 1 but from Touka's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so I was bored and had emotions. Deal with it.

Touka always prided herself due to her ability to get up before the ringing of the alarm, it had a way of making her feel more in control of her life than she really was. Her eyes opened with the fluidity of a camera shutter as the world around her drew into quick focus. The ceiling, still the same with its vast empty witness, something Touka had been contemplating more and more each day it seemed. 

She turned to her side to look at the love of her life, Ken was still asleep, his hair covering his eyes but you could still make out the little bags under them. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while now, they didn't talk about it. Just like so many other things they didn't seem to talk about. 

She tried reminding herself that he gets like this sometimes, cutoff, retreating into himself. Maybe it wasnt her, but the fact was once a question like that enters the mind it cannot be expunged like a bacteria with antibiotics, rather it must be jetted violently and painfully because if it isn't all it does it eats away at who you are. Some might call that being hollowed out by misery, Touka called it nurturing your parasites with the love you always wanted. 

“Fuck,” she chided herself for letting her mind wander.  _ This really isn’t necessary is it? _ If there was something bothering them it would be out in the open by now. They had fought together, loved one another and faced the kinds of horrors no one should only to come out stronger, better, kinder. Surely this was just her trying to find an imperfection in their otherwise seemingly amazing life, just another way for her to push people away before they push her. Surely…

Touka was unsure how she had ended up in front of the mirror in their bathroom, her thoughts consumed her so much lately it was getting harder and harder to notice when she was just going on autopilot. A quick shower and change of clothes and she was out of the bedroom on her way to Ichika’s room to wake her up. 

Their daughter, their precious honey bunny slept like a fucking rock and they loved that. Touka thought to herself how often she used to wake up at night worried that somehow she would be the only one there, but being able to see her daughter sleep without a worry, being able to give her that kind of life. It was all that Touka could have hoped for. 

“Ichika, honey?” Touka questioned softly as she entered her daughter's room. Only to find her sleeping, face towards the bed laying on top of her own pillow. 

Ichika was a truly fascinating child, Touka thought all parents must have found their kids fascinating, afterall what kind person are you able to see in such intimate moments if not your own child.

Ichika wasnt one for neatness but she was efficient. She wasnt the kind of child to leave out her school clothes neatly hung on her bathroom door but rather thrown about on the little chair by the door. 

She didn't care much for organizing her books, no matter how many times Ken had tried to teach her how to. But if you asked for any of them she'd always know where they were .

Touka stepped closer to the bed frame, extending her hand towards Ichika’s cheek as she softly uttered once again, “Ichika?”

“WAH!” Ichika’s eyes flew up and she flung to life. 

“Mommy,” she jumped towards Touka, confident she'd be caught. I had the worst dream, Ichika said through annoyed sobs. 

“Aw, baby, what was it about?”

Ichika let out another wail. “I DON'T REMEMBER!”

Touka couldn't help but chuckle, “It’s alright honey, you're up now and i'm here with you. It's all okay. Okay?”

She tilted her daughter's head towards her own searching for an answer in her eyes. 

“Okay,” Ichika said with eyes closed, the crankiness finally hitting her after the terror had passed. 

“Let's get you ready for school now honey,” before Touka could put her on the food Ichika had launched from Touka’s arms into the bed. 

“No, Mommy, I got this.” She said taking a slipper into her hand thinking it was a toothbrush. Thankfully she realised her mistake before anything had touched her mouth. 

Touka loved seeing her like this, carefree, energetic and most of all happy. 

“Okay, baby. You let me know if you need help okay, I'll be downstairs making you some breakfast.” 

“Okay!” Ichika dashed towards the bathroom and up the little set of stairs to her basin so she could brush her teeth.

Touka proceeded to the ground floor of ther 2 storey house that Ken had gotten courtesy of his job at the CGC (Commission of Ghoul Cooperation), and with the income from her cafe business she was able to decorate their forever home to her heart's content. Which proved to be quite a difficult task early on as when you live your whole life not certain of the next day, or month or let alone year you are not quick to love things lest they be taken away. But Touka learned, she learned to love and to enjoy things she previously didn't think were important. 

Touka proceeded with her usual routine of breakfast making, Ken only took a cup of coffee even though his doctor said he was drinking too much. Ichika had a laundry list of items she liked so Ken and her had come up with a plan to spin the wheel of the breakfast. A tiny little device he and Ichika put together with tiny little boxes with her favorite meals and everyday Touka would spin it and whatever it landed on that's what Ichika got. Except if it landed on Pancakes twice in a row, she was a loving mother but not a maniac. 

For herself she had begun eating the human meat substitutes that CGC offices in Berlin had been working on. They tasted of nothing but the special thing about them was you could have them as a ghoul and they allowed you to season food. It really was an upgrade from her days of hunting and scavenging. 

It was in moments like this, the harsh quietness of their home. The unfazed decorations that littered each inch that she would feel unease. As if at any moment now the shoe would drop and she'd wake up with an arm cutoff or some other manner of bodily loss. 

“Mommy!” Ichika was able to get her mother's attention with her scream. 

“How do I look?” She stuck out her tongue standing on the top of the stairs leading down with her shirt on backwards. 

“Ichika, you know it’s backwards.” Touka chided. 

“Yea but I got tired of wearing it forwards everyday.” Ichika pounded as Touka helped her fix her shirt. 

“We don't want you getting in trouble now do we?”

“You and daddy used to get in all sorts of trouble.” Ichika said hopping onto one of the seats on the kitchen counter. 

Uncle Ayato always tells me about how much trouble you both got up to when you were younger. And the time Daddy tickled him so hard it felt like every bone in his body was broken. 

Touka didn’t know how to respond to that… So instead she decided to address the core of the matter. 

“Now why are you listening to uncle Ayato, I told you he’s a no good scoundrel.” 

“Aunty Hinami doesn’t say that,” Ichika retorted. 

“My my,” Touka began serving her daughter some scrambled eggs. “You have been spending too much time with Uncle Ayato haven’t you.”

“He’s the cool one! All you and daddy do is work.”

You are never truly prepared for your own daughter to think your shitty little brother was the cooler of the two of you. Touka had had her heart broken, along with many bones but this would be a special kind of pain. 

“That’s enough out of you missy”, Touka teased as she stuffed Ichika’s mouth with a spoon full of the eggs. 

“Now eat up.” 

Ichika giggled as she decided to play with the eggs instead, only eating when she could strategically afford to so as not to hamper her masterpiece. 

Touka went back to her own breakfast as she began going through her mental checklist for the party. They were hosting a party for the opening of a new cafe of Touka's. This marked the opening of one cafe in each of Tokyo’s districts and was something she had been looking forward to for a long time. Her and Kaneki were able to secure a loan rather easily with the backing of the CGC and then Touka got to work, pulling in all her contacts helping ghouls get jobs at the cafes and using them as community hubs. 

She was proud of all the work she had done and for once she didn't feel a need to protest her achievements. 

“Daddy!” Ichika beamed as she made a b line towards Ken who was still rubbing his eyes with that dumb smile on his face. Oh how she loved that stupid fucking smile, his eyes closed because he never felt okay smiling and keeping his eyes open, he once told her it was because he thought if he lingered too far in the moment and allowed the joy to assail him he wouldnt be able to take it. 

She saw from afar as he ran his fingers through their daughters' hair and gently picked her up. For all of Ken’s faults and misgivings he was good to their daughter, he loved her with all his heart and Touka never had to doubt that for a moment. 

“Ken,” Touka tried getting his attention only to get no response. “You need to pick up a few things for the party tonight.”

Ken pulled out his phone with the list of items on it and began to absentmindedly browse it, no eye contact was made. Was she that grotesque that he couldn't even look at her anymore? 

“I’ll make sure to pick up Ichika today after taking care of some stuff at the cafe.” She tried to distract her from the kind of sinking feeling that makes you wish rocks were tied to your feed so you could get this over with already. 

  
  


“Ichika, baby.” Touka cupped her daughter's face, planting a kiss on her cheek before placing her nose next to hers. “Daddy’s gonna take you to school today, alright? Don’t cause too much trouble.”

Ichika snicked, “I’ll cause all the trouble then! Isn't that right dad!” she threw up her hands definitely towards her father who was still buried in his phone. 

“Of Course you will, honey”, Ken said, his gaze still fixed.

“See you later Kaneki,” Touka leaned in to give him a hurried peck on the cheek. 

“Bye.”

Bye was all she seemed to get nowadays. Touka felt a burning in her chest as she walked out the door, something had to be done about this she wasnt going to let god knows what keep her from living her best life. Keep her from loving every moment with her daughter and husband. 

She knew what she had to do, with the sullen disappointment of also knowing that Ken wouldn't be the one to help her do it. She had to, as most things in her life, do it herself. 


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at the Kaneki household is in full swing! But what turns will this night take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone it took too long to get this out! Special thanks to my friend who helped me outline this entire thing and figure shit out!

“Ichikia!” Kaneki pleaded to his daughter who wouldn't stand in front of him as he got her ready, instead deciding now was the perfect time to practice the summersaults she had begun learning, “Please come here honey we need to get you ready for the party.”

“But I don’t wanna go!” Ichika protested, “It’s just full of old people and it’s no fun.” 

“Aren’t your friends gonna come, honey?” Kaneki sat back on the floor placing his arms behind him for support. 

“Yea,” Ichikia attempted to summersault from the bed, “but it just isn't any fun with all the grownups around,” she vaulted forward only for Kaneki to jump in and grab her. 

“I know honey,” he said, landing on his feet and planting a kiss on her temple. “But sometimes we gotta do things that aren't fun, we’ll go out this weekend how about that? Just you, me and your mom?” Kaneki was an expert at bribes, or rather his daughter was just very susceptible 

“Hmph,” Ichika placed an inquisitive finger on her lip before blowing a raspberry at Kaneki and jumping out of his arms. “Only if all of my friends can come!”

“Of course honey, who do you want to invite?” He asked as he began brushing her hair. 

“My whole class!” Ichika replied, raising her hand triumphantly. “You're a popular girl aren't you, Ichi.” Kaneki replied, his hands continuing to brush her hair gently. 

“Duh!” Ichika boistured. Kaneki said nothing, his eyes softened as he asked her to throw her hands up so he could help with her dress.

“Now, baby. How do you like it?” Ichika saw herself in the magenta dress and pouted. “Why can't I wear the white one dad!”

“Because now it's your brown dress honey,” Kaneki said without skipping a beat, his grin wide from remembering the time Ichi decided that rolling in the mud would be the best way to enjoy her white dress. 

“Oh, yeah.” Her face flushed and cheeks went red from shame. Kaneki picked her up onto his shoulder as he got up. “Let's go downstairs baby, mommy probably needs help with all the boring grownups.”

“She does! We need to go save her!” Ichika exclaimed, making herself comfortable on her father's shoulders. 

“We must!” Kaneki agreed before heading towards the party. 

_ Hello there! Welcome! Thank you for coming! We really appreciate your attendance! Thank you!  _

Those were the only words Touka had been repeating for the past hour as she stood at the entrance of her home’s garden, which some might call luxurious she didn't feel that way every time she and Kaneki decided to do some gardening. 

It was quite a large area, with its own outdoor lighting and lush trees with areas to plant basically anything you had the patience for. 

Just as Touka thought her face would permanently be left smiling she saw Yoriko wave at her from the middle of the garden, finally a moment of reprieve. She excused herself from meeting another one of the friends of friends that she had at this point mentally stopped keeping track of. 

“Thanks, Yoriko,” Touka sighed as Yoriko handed her a drink. “I thought I was gonna lose my mind out there.”

“You almost did,” Yoriko replied, “you were about to use your left hand to welcome another couple as you were already welcoming one of Kaneki’s CGC chums.”

“Argh, why is it the host's job to take care of all the guests?”

“Really, you're asking that Miss I own the most popular cafe chain in Tokyo, why do I have to be a host at my own party?” Yoriko retorted. 

“Yeah,” Touka said as she took a sip of the wine she was handed, “I get enough of this at work.”

“Why isn’t Kaneki here,” Yoirko asked “,you know helping with the guests?”

“Oh, he’s helping Ichi get dressed, they always seem to make even the most mundane stuff fun to do.”

“Well that means you can have some fun,” Yoriko locked her arm into Touka’s slyly tilting her glass. Touka kept drinking to avoid ruining her dress. 

“Yori!” Touka feigned protest. 

| What? It's your party, you gotta have some fun. Besides, I'm starving where's the food.” 

“Well the human food is basically everything here, the ghoul friendly stuff we kept inside since not everyone is a fan of the smell of blood sauce.”

“But we are!” Yoriko escorted her to the lounge area with platters of finger food adorning every surface that could support it. 

Yoriko took a bite of one of the mini sandwiches as her and Touka found seats on the couch. The place was bustling, many of Touka’s business partners and colleagues were here to give congratulations, along with Kaneki’s friends from work. Touka sat in the middle of her own house, her mind drifting off from the conversation with Yoriko. Her fingers gripping the glass in her hand as she tried to keep on an acceptably happy face. 

It was always in the moments most surrounded by others that you are reminded of how alone you feel, double points if that happens at your own house! 

“Mommy!” Ichika jumped towards her mother from her father's shoulders. She always wondered if their daughter really was half humans half ghoul, or if the ghoul bit was replaced by a god damned chimpanzee. 

“I'm here to save you, mommy!” Yorkio chuckled at the incident as Touka adjusted her daughter in her lap. 

“Oh, what from, baby?”

“From all of these boring grownups.”

“But honey, I'm a boring grownup,” Touka attempted to reason with her 5 year old. 

“No you're not! Your mommy!” These antics were able to even put a smile on Kaneki’s face who had seemed rather tired when she came home and found him looking over the caterers. 

“Let me take her off your hands,” Kaneki came in close to Touka. His hand briefly touched hers as he whisked Ichika away from her mother's lap. The two of them hadn't so much as touched each other in who knows how long. Touka attempted to hide her dismay at how something so benign could get her feeling like utter shit, her eyes staring into her lap where Ichika was sitting moments ago. 

“Hey Touka!” Someone shouted from the entrance of the garden. “Lets party!” Nishiki exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Ayatos neck. Clearly already a bit tipsy. Ayato and Hinami were one of the first to arrive and Ayato was looking for trouble, seeing as he was unable to cause much at home since he and Hinami were pregnant. 

And Nishiki, well that idiot just needed a reason to get drunk. Touka thought as a smile took over her face, her eyes narrow and her dimples visible. Kaneki saw how her face reacted to Nishiki and Ayato and although he knew not to make much of it, he couldn't help but wonder how long it’d been since shed smiled at him like that. 

“Daddy!” Ichikia’s protest broke Kaneki’s spell of jealousy, you're holding me really hard. 

“I'm sorry, baby.” Kaneki apologized laying a kiss on her cheek. “Wanna go out to play with your friends?” Ichikia nodded joyfully jumping out of her father's arms, clutching his finger and leading him towards the garden. 

“Hey Shitface,” Touka greeted Nishiki and Ayao, both of them exchanged a look, wondering who those loving words were for. 

Ayato took this bullet, “Hey sis, long time no see huh?” He was already shitfaced. “I see your tolerance has only gotten worse.” Touka reprimanded her little brother. 

“Hey now,” Ayato put a hand on Nihiki's shoulder to help him stabilize his body. “Being pregnant isn't easy,” Ayato said, to his niece’s mother. 

“It really isn't,” Touka chuckled. “Yo, she gestured towards Nishiki to help her get him onto the couch next to Yoriko who was already chatting up one of Touka’s partners. 

“Let me call Hinami,” Nishiki slouched Ayato over the couch emitting a heavy sigh. “Piece of shit, you're weighting so much someone might expect your the one pregnant,” 

“WE ARE PREGNANT Ayato exclaimed!”

“Yea, so I assume you heard that.” Touka said, shutting her eyes and stifling a laugh. “I'm coming,” Hinami replied. 

“So how's it going shitty head,” Touka asked Nishiki, confirming his earlier suspicion. I'm good as long as you are, Nishiki got closer only for Touka to stop him in his tracks. 

“We're in public Nishio,” she said sternly, “and Kimi is here!” Touka exclaimed. As Kimi and Hinami walked into the longue. 

“Hina it's been so long,” Touka went in straight for the hug making sure not to apply too much pressure on Hinami’s bump. “It has,” Hinami replied into Touka’s ear as they embraced. 

“Hey good lookin,” Nihsiki said in the kind of nonchalant way someone would approach you at the bar. Not considering he was already drugged and that Hey sounded less too cool for you, Hey do you remember what my name is? 

“We need to talk,” Kimi rushed Nishiki towards one of the rooms next to the lounge.

“What’s wrong with them,” Hinami questioned, Touka’s face almost dropped at that but she was quick to reassure, 

“Oh it's probably nothing, she didn't seem  _ that  _ mad, right?” Touka wondered aloud. 

“I guess,” Hinami leaned into Ayato who was trying and failing to adjust his head on the couch. 

“Bunny, how are you doing?” She ran her fingers through his locks as he turned his head to look at her and smile like a man who had just found god. 

“Great,” he mumbled before going for another drink that was just on the table. 

“I think you've had enough,” Ayato nodded and gently tapped his head onto Hinami’s. Touka couldn't help but enjoy their little display, it was sweet in its own sickening way. 

“Hey, guys.” Touka interrupted as if to make an exit before this joy turned to sourness for her. I'm gonna go check out how stuffs coming along in the kitchen , don't want things to be held up you know. 

She just wanted to keep herself busy now that it seemed everyone around her had found distractions or company. 

She entered the kitchen to find the catering staff pretty much on top of things. The fires roaring over the stove, people hustling and bustling. She enjoyed the scene wondering how nice it would be to just be focused on something so completely so as to forget everything else in her life. 

“What the!” Touka exclaimed as someone bumped into her, she turned around only to see Nishiki with a sullen look on his face. 

“What happened,” Touka pulled him into the kitchen towards the corner and away from the door. 

“She isn't happy with me, I'm not happy with me.” His eyes were looking towards the ground as if he couldn't face her. “Why are you still with me?” 

“Nishki,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, “a little less loud in here. And I'm with you cause I love you,” Touka whispered into his ear as she got on her toes to reach it. 

“Why don't you take a seat here, stop the drinking. I'll get you something to drink that isn't gonna make you bawl later and then we can talk, okay?” She looked at him reassuringly, with all the people in the kitchen she couldn't dare to kiss him but he knew she wanted to. Nishiki slouched into a nearby stool and held his head in his hands and touka left to get something for him to drink. 

Out in the garden, Kaneki was chatting up some of his CGC buddies with the kids running around. The individual laughter and conversations together felt like a strange monstrous sound with an unnerving edge. 

She held up one of the caterers to ask where they were serving the water and was pointed towards a table on the right towards the garden’s end, she walked over and picked up a couple of bottles as she turned around she was shocked by Kaneki who was right behind her. 

“Hey,”

“Hey!” Touka exclaimed, surprised by his sudden proximity. “Um, there seems to be a shortage of the mini steaks, the human variety could you maybe check with the caterers if we can get some more out here.”

“Oh sure!” Touka nodded hurriedly, making her way back to the kitchen. 

Just as she was closing into the kitchen she bumped into Kimi who was on her way to the longue. 

“Oh, sorry.” She apologised only to a response of silence as Kimi kept walking. She made her way into the Kitchen and gestured at Nishiki to get up and come outside. She wanted to talk but it wasnt easy to do it infront of chefs and bussers. 

She opened the door of the pantry next to the kitchen and asked Nihiski to help her get some things. He got up, his wooziness was coming out more, now that he was in a terrible mood. 

“Touka,” Nishiki entered the pantry which was just wide enough for 2 people to fit into. 

“Have one of these Touka thrust a water bottle into his hands as she closed the door with her other one,” not realizing it hadn't sat on the latch fully and was slightly open. 

“Hey, look at me.” Touka placed a hand on Nihiski’s cheek. 

“What happened with Kimi, tell me.”

“She's mad at me, mad for not giving her time. Not being at home, not wanting to take the next step in our relationship. How am I supposed to tell her she's not the one I wanna do that with.” Nishiki’s despair was palpable as the words came out furious and quick. 

Touka signed and wrapped her arms around Nishiki's head, “I'm sorry Nishio.”

“Don't be sorry, just be with me.” Nishiki looked into Touka's eyes with a inquisitive smile. His eyes glistened not only from the tears that had been forming but from an unmistakable sense of wonder at the possibilities they could have. 

“Run away with me, Touka.” He said cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her. “We can be together and we can be happy.” He said breathlessly. 

Touka's face contorted, “I can't leave my life. Ichika, my business, my friends. There's just too much here. And,” Touka placed a hand on her belly. 

“But you fucking hate it!” Nishiki exclaimed, uncomfortably loudly. “Shut up Nishio, we have to be careful.” 

Touka turned to the door to see the crack and quickly moved to shut it. 

“But you don't!” Nishiki pleaded, throwing his hands up in protest. “You can lie to every fucking person out there but you can’t lie to me.” He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again, harder. 

“I have a fucking family,” Nishiki. “Kaneki!” She said shoving him away. “I can't just leave it all,”

“But you want to,” She didn't reply. She couldn't keep lying to herself and to him you can only deny the truth so much. 

“Touka, do you feel held by him?” Nishiki asked, falling to the ground and holding his head to her belly, his arms wrapping around her. He looked up to her, “Since when has he touched you, kissed you, hugged you?”

“How long has it been since you too have spent a night together where you didn't feel like shit.” 

“Nishiki I,” Touka tried to respond. 

“Don’t you love me,” Nishiki continued, “or am I letting you down too?” 

“Shut up, you know I do.” 

“Then just be with me.” Nishiki pleaded his face buried in her belly. 

Touka eased him away and handed him the other bottle of water, turning towards the door. 

“I need to get back to the party, Nishio. Im sorry.”

She undid the handle and left Nishiki in the pantry closing the door behind her softly. 

“What the fuck do i do?” Nishiki wondered, feeling as though he had no one to turn to. His girlfriend is sick of him, and the woman he loved can't be with him. 

The door creaked open and Nihiskis head arose. 

“Touka?”

  
  
  
  


“Hello you,” Akira greeted Touka as she joined back into the party. “Why the sad face, party not fun enough.” Touka shook off her fledgling tears and smiled at her. 

“No, just a little tired.” She said breathing with a heavy sigh. 

“You say that a lot you know, for someone who’s still isn't 30.” Akira joked but only in the way that the joke was true. 

“Well some of us are old at heart.” Touka rejoined. 

“Yea, like that husband of yours. He’s been trying to get Amon into this weird train set hobby and for the life of me I can't find the appeal.”

“Oh those things, he has a whole room dedicated to it. Whenever he's stressed he just gets to work on another model, it's kinda impressive once you forget about the number of hours he sunk into it.”

“Yeah,” Amon’s probably already cornered him. “Ken lent him a book on the stuff and the bastard has not been able to put it down.”

Touka found the idea of two of the CCG’s previous killing machines making model trains amusing, in stark contrast to Akiras irritation. 

“But enough about them why don't we have some drinks, maybe some food and talk.”

“Sounds good,” Touka led Akira towards the buffets. 

  
  
  


“Kaneki,”

“Amon,” 

The two men stared each other down, their eyes full of bloodlust and anger. 

“You're telling me your dainty little piece of shit can keep up with my hulking juggernaut.” Kaneki shit talked. 

“A confident man never has to resort to such insults, Kaneki,” Amon retorted. Both men flicked a switch with sudden speed and their trains went off! Only, it was less a moment of sparks flying than it was of two cargo models very slowly and methodically making their way over the tracks Kaneki had laid out in his train room. 

Just as Kaneki seemed ready to flick the hidden switch on his side that would cause an electrical shortage on the opposing tracks the door flung open. 

“Daddy! Do you have candy!” Ichika inquired from the shoulders of Hide. Like a princess on her steed. “I see your obsession has taken another man, Kaneki.” Hide’s eyes curled in the way that you knew he was smiling. 

“It hasn't taken what was already its,” Amon replied. 

“No baby,” Kaneki pouted disappointedly. “Why don't you get some from the pantry. It's on the top shelf Hide, so this little rascal doesn't get it easily.” 

Ichika tapped her legs on Hide's shoulders as if he was a horse. 

“Let's go!” 

“Your wish is my command,” Hide waved goodbye to Kaneki and Amon shutting the door. 

“What kinda candy do you think we’ll get, huh? Some chocolate? Maybe some fruity ones?” 

“No!” Ichika halted his flawed thinking. “Sour ones,” she stuck out her tongue and started bunching up Hide's hair. 

“Well, we gotta find that first,” Hide turned the knob of the pantry door, a strange shadow fell on his feet and when he turned on the lights Ichika let out a scream, burying her face into Hide’s shoulder. Hide was stunned in his tracks unable to move. His eyes transfixed on the figure suspended from the railing on the roof. The shadow…It was Nishiki. 


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone! I had been busy with some exams and work responsibilities for a while and wanted to add an update, more of a setup for the new status coup than anything. Hope you enjoy it.

A dark and gloomy room with a fledging ray of light coming from the small window behind the table, an officer places their phone on the table and taps the voice recorder, 

“Please state your name for the record,” 

“Koutaro Amon”, 

“Akira Mado”, 

“Hinami Feguchi”,

“Ken Kaneki”, 

“Touka Kirishima”. 

“What was the nature of your relationship with the deceased?”

“A colleague.”

“I wasn’t all too familiar with him.”

“A friend.”

“He was family.”

“… Miss?” The officer asked raising a hand, 

“What was your relationship to the deceased?” Touka’s gaze hadn’t left the ground since she’d entered the room. 

“He was a close friend.” She could hear the hoarseness in her voice as the words eeked out as though filtered through barbed wire. 

“I see,” the officer, pulled out the chair opposite Touka and took his seat. “How long did you know him?” 

“More than 10 years.” 

“And when did you last see Mr Nishio alive?” 

Touka tried gripping her hands, making a fist but she didn’t have the energy nor the will. 

“It couldn’t have been more than 30 minutes before he was found like that.” 

“I see,” the officer kept making notes undoubtedly about the cadence of her voice or her body language. 

“And do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Mr Nishio.” 

“I did sometimes,” her lips were heavy and her eyes tired. Why did she say that? 

“I mean, he wasn’t always the nicest person around but everyone loved him, you know?” 

“So no known enemies?” The officer scarcely made eye contact. 

“No,” 

“Okay, Miss Kirishima. I’m sorry for keeping you here so late if we have any more questions well reach out to you.” 

The officer was the first to get out of their chair and opened the door, waiting for Touka to get up but she couldn’t, if she left this room, if she left this chair it would mean she’d be stepping into a world where Nishiki wasn’t there. 

“Touka?” She heard a familiar voice from the door, a voice that felt like home. 

She looked up from her lap and saw Ken standing there. His face was almost as weary as she thought hers to be. He’d put on his glasses, and was still wearing the same clothes from the party. 

He hadn’t left? Touka thought 

“I need some time with my wife,” Kaneki said entering the room and requesting it to be closed. 

“Touka,” he said again kneeling next to her and cupping her hands in his own. Resting his head by her shoulder. 

He didn’t say anything else, he didn’t have to. For a moment it felt like she was being seen more than she had felt for a long time. 

“Wheres Ichi,” Touka asked. 

“She was brought in for questioning but couldn’t stop crying, I asked Urie to take care of her and make sure she isn’t alone. Shes at the CGC housing facility with Saiko and Hsiao.” 

“She saw him like that, dangling from the roof like a piece of meat.” Touka’s tears were finally able to break through, her hands leaving Kens and concealing her face. 

“I’m sorry, Touka.” Kaneki tried comforting her. Getting up from the ground and wrapping himself around her, absorbing the shocks from her sobs. Rubbing her arm as she turned towards his chest bawling right into his shirt. He placed a hand on her head and another on her back and waited. This needed to happen, Kaneki thought as the echoes of his wife’s cries filled the room, she was going to need him now more than ever and he wasn’t going to let her down.

This was his purpose, she was his purpose. 

Touka’s awoke in a bed she wasn’t familiar with, her eyes heavy and her throat dry. Did she fall asleep? She couldn’t have? Touka turned to her side to find a glass of water covered with a lid, with some aspirin on top and a note. 

She couldn’t remember much of what had happened before except that Nishiki… 

She closed her eyes again, she wasn’t ready to mourn again. To feel like her soul was being ripped from her body with the ferocity of a lion carving up its prey. She got up from her bed and took the aspirin followed by water, she looked around and understood it to be a hotel bedroom. With its decore lacking what anyone would presume to call homeliness. 

Kaneki, she thought as she heard a rumbling in the door of her room. She turned to see Ken coming back with a trolley of food, some coffee and more water. 

“Oh, you’re up.” He said his voice twinged with surprise as the words jumped from his lips. 

“I thought you’d be out for a bit longer, he said taking off his shoes and bringing the trolley close to her bed.” 

Touka stared at him, the world she had awoken to felt more like the dreams she’d escape into than what her life had been a mere 24 hours ago. 

“You haven’t eaten since yesterday so I thought I’d get you something.” Touka gazed at her husband, her mind swerving violently from grief to comfort and back. 

“I couldn’t decide what to order from room service so I thought I’d get something from the buffet, the staff was nice enough to let me use a trolley of theirs.” He extended a hand to her, Touka placed hers onto his. 

“Do you wanna have breakfast first or freshen up?”

“Id like to go to the bathroom,” 

“Okay,” Ken guided her to the on-suite bathroom.

“I’ll set up the table for you if you wanna shower or take a bath. I have some clothes of yours so just let me know, okay?” 

He opened the door and placed a kiss on her head before turning around and towards the food again. 

Was he okay? Touka wondered as she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair a mess and her eyes puffy, she ran some water in the sink and washed her face before deciding to have a shower. 

It didn’t feel right, as though her body was covered in the remnants of a man who no longer was. It didn’t feel right, not one bit. She let the water in the shower run as she took care of other business her mind a haze from whence the body was discovered. All she remembered was speaking to Akira, a loud cry and then this. The fact that Nishiki had died didn’t escape her because it isn’t one of the things you can just forget about even if you tried. 

Touka was never one who’d suffer from denial rather her whole life had built up to moments where shed be confronted with the greatest sorrow and life would as if to mock her say, here is another day. Go and live on, and carry with you the memories of all those you lost. This is your curse. 

Touka hadn’t noticed the fog that’d accumulated from the shower until Kaneki knocked on the door, 

“You alright Touka?”

“Yes,” she forced out. He throat still hadn’t recovered it seemed. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

This wasn’t so much a shower as it was a baptism. The water washing over her and welcoming her to her new life. Where the man she loved was dead and the man she was married to seemed like the man she loved. The heat would in any other circumstances be searing, even painful but for now, it would do. Anything to take her mind off having to think about what the world was today. 

Touka stepped out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, Kaneki had laid out some clothes of hers. She decided to pick her sweats and one of Ken’s shirts she liked wearing, it was a little bigger than her so it was always her choice when she didn’t have any plans. 

She stepped out of the room to find a large lounge and dining area with Kaneki sitting on the dining table, a laptop and phone in front of him and food laid around him. 

“Touka, you’re back.” He started to get up from his chair but Touka signalled him not to as she made her away to the table, pulled up a chair and sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry for the mess I’ve been helping out Kimi with the funeral arrangements. We all have,” he gestured towards his laptop with a video feed into Urie’s office. 

“I can’t imagine how hard it is for you, and so it only stands to reason Kimi must be having a hard time too.” Kaneki continued “So we wanted to give her some time to mourn and not worry about arranging his last rites.”

Touka looked at all the foods, some porridge, a ghoul egg substitute, even something that smelt like fish, some of her favourites with coffee that looked to be from one of her cafes. 

“But you don’t need to worry about this, okay?” 

Kaneki reached for a pot and poured Touka some coffee. “I know no one else coffee suits you as much as the one you guys make at the cafes so I asked someone to pick it up for you.”

“It’s alright if you aren’t hungry right now, take your time with it.” He handed her the cup and got back to his laptop. 

Touka sat there, coffee in hand and eyes transfixed on the swirling of the drink. Its rich colour calling to her, almost to say that there was something begging her to dive into this cup of coffee and never come out. 

She took a sip, her throat at first rejecting the hot liquid as Touka coughed some of it out. Kaneki taking no time handed her a tissue and some water. 

She took another sip and before she could turn to Ken to talk to him, to ask him anything, there was a ring on the door. 

“Oh, that must be Yoriko, Kaneki got up from his seat.” 

“Yoriko?” 

“Yeah, I asked her if she could come here instead of at our place. I need to head out to help with some of the arrangements and didn’t think it’d be a good time for you to be alone.” He opened the door and greeted Yoriko who came rushing in and made a b line towards Touka. Assailing her with a hug, 

“Touka, I’m so sorry. This is awful!” Her grip on Touka’s waist was so tight Touka felt her ribs bruise. 

“It’s okay Yori,” 

“The hell it is!” Yoriko snapped before Touka could elaborate. “Kaneki you better get going I heard some people in black in the lobby talk about you.” 

“Ah, yes.” Before he left he came towards Touka, placed the flat of his thumb against her cheek and kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll be back soon, Hinami and Ayato might come by in a bit. And if you want to see Ichi just call Urie he’ll help you out. I’ve already seen her but I wasn’t sure if you were ready, call me if you need anything. I love you, Touka.”

Kaneki said fleetingly, as he left the room. The words that she had thought shed never hear from him again left his lips with such ease and gentleness one thinks he thought them every night. 

Touka turned towards Yoriko who had still not let go of her waist, placed her cup to the side. And said with a profuse sense of confusion, “What the fuck is going on?!”


	5. It's gonna be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreaming is easier than waking up to face the world we live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, so this took a long time. Sorry for just not being consistent with the updates. I had an idea for a different kind of chapter and wanted to let it come together even though it took a while. Hopefully it'll be a nice addition to the story and you guys will like it! Thank you so much for the support so far and special shoutout to my friend whos been helping me get this done even when inspiration runs a little low.

Touka’s eyelids parted with the suddenness of a camera shutter, the sun's ray beaming into her retinas. 

She hissed, turning away. She was on a beach, it was warm, but not warm enough that you’d sweat. A cold breeze gently caressed her cheek and her hand found its place in the sand next to the blanket she was laying on. 

Her eyes searched for any sign of continuity to the life she thought she was living, this was a beautiful place with trees by the shore. People were enjoying themselves as far as the eye could see, and it seemed her eyes could see very far. 

In the distance, she could hear a faint noise, what seemed like the clicking and clacking of some sort but she couldn’t quite place it. 

“Mommy!” Her attention was torn away. 

“Look what I made!” Ichika came crashing to a halt, her feet digging into the sand to stop her reckless exuberance. 

She thrust the strange tower looking object in Touka’s face, 

“Honey was it?” 

“You can’t tell!?” Ichika couldn’t contain her dismay. “It's a spaceship! So we can fly away together.” 

“Ichi,” a voice came from behind. 

“Honey I told you, don’t move the sand art just bring mommy to it.” 

Nishiki appeared from behind Touka, scooping Ichika into his arms. A smile bloomed across her face, 

“Nishiki?” Touka began, 

“Oh don't worry, I'll take care of her, you just stay there. Moving around too much isn't good for the baby.” Touka’s face froze. He gave her a cheeky wink and off he was with Ichi in her arms. 

Touka looked down to see a belly double her’s. Is this? Her mind tried manifesting a coherent thought only to rupture into a fractal of infinite questions. 

Touka got up, her feet sore from who knows what and her back aching. She started walking towards Nishiki. 

“Nishiki,” she called out but it seemed he was too far ahead. 

The sun stared her down as she continued in a straight line, one foot after the other. She called out again, 

“Nishiki, Ichi!” Not even so much as a pause or turn. 

Suddenly she was halted in her tracks when a man bumped into her, 

“Hey!” Touka exclaimed and yet the man didn't stop, “Watch where youre going asshole!” She shouted at him to no avail. 

She carried on, her shadow recoiling as her feet grew tired. The sea wasn’t any closer and nor were Nishio or Ichika, 

“Honey, Baby? Where are you going? Please wait for me.” She pleaded this time. The words forcing themselves out of her against the resistance of her throat. 

“Ich!” As Touka was about to shout another person bumped into her, this time pushing her back, her eyes closing shut on the impact. 

Before she could even see who it was, another one came, and then more. People seemed to be leaving the beach but she couldn't. Not without her family, the two pieces of her heart. 

She soldiered on, her hands protecting her belly against the now menacing tide of people walking against her. One, two, three they came in droves. Touka couldn't even find her own feet and for a moment thought she was standing fully on someone else's. 

“Hey, what are you doing!” Her words meant nothing to the mass, assailing her senses from all sides, enveloping her in a kind of human cannon until she was on the ground. Fetal and trying to protect her unborn child from the formation. 

“Stop, what are you doing! Stop!” She yelled. 

“Nishiki help me! Nishiki!” She pleaded, her heart bursting at the seams. 

“Our baby” A foot pressed against her hand and elicited a shriek. 

“They’re gonna hurt our baby!” Another hand stepped down on her leg, with one bouncing off her head. The mass was now running over her, their feet like daggers against her skin. 

“Help!” She shrieked so loudly that the breeze joined her with a gust accompanying the tenor of her cry. The jostling sand stood still once more.  
Touka sighed as she looked around, everyone was gone. She looked at her belly and saw no marks, no footsteps or damage. She breathed in once more, knowing that her baby was safe. Her eyes turned upwards to see Nihiski and Ichika, now standing still next to the sea. 

“Finally!” Touka exclaimed, collecting herself, getting up and running towards them. 

“Guys, why didn't you listen to me. Those lunatics almost killed us.” 

No response, Nishiki was faced away towards the sea with Ichika in his arms facing the same way.

“I was sure they were were gonna bury us dead, what the fuck was going on?” Her question returned the cold hymn of the wind. 

“Nishio.” Touka placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned. Giving her a warm smile. She smiled in return with her eyes. She reached out to touch his face and…

“No! No! No! No! No!” Touka shrieked as Nishiki's face began congealing away into sand. His ear carried off by the wind and mouth swirling into an abyssal cyclone. Hisis head crumbling in on itself before falling to the ground. 

“Ichi, Baby!” She jerked her daughter from his arm as it turned to dust. 

“We need to go,” Touka turned to run with her daughter but she realised her arms felt lighter. She looked down to see her daughter's bottom half was now on the ground, returning to the earth itself as Ichikias hair was melting into her mouth.

A searing, blood-red liquid oozing from the hollow that had been her angelic face. 

Touka cried out, her hands gripped her head and her voice pierced the air. She cried and she pleaded and then a moment of horror dawned on her, she did not look down but her hands made their way to her belly, it felt firm, it felt.. Right. But nothing in her life could be, and she felt the first flake of sand fall, her heart sinking along with her knees. 

Her mouth agape and her head prostrated, her eyes hollowed out and her arms weak. 

The sun loomed high above her and Touka stared into the bright sands glistening with the incandescence of a thousand stars. A deafening shrill called to her from on high and as she turned heavenwards to gaze at the sun, right above her head the sand took her too.

Touka awoke once more but this time in a darkened room, a warm duvet enveloped her and the temperature was cool. 

There was no sweat, no tears, but her chest was hollow. She could feel the emptiness inside of her. 

“Touka.” A voice frailly called out, as an arm sheathed her.

“Come here,” Ken requested holding her close to his chest. She sunk into his neck and held on for dear life. Not daring to look into his face. 

“You have that look in your eye.” This snapped her back to the present. “The kind of look you have when you’re reminiscing about the past.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, saying nothing more as he held her, silently. 

“Thank you.” She whispered against the skin of his neck, her hand holding onto the hair on the back of his head. 

“I’m here, Touka. And I’m not going anywhere, I won’t leave you.” Her husband comforted her, in the way only he knew how. In the way she told him to, not with her words or her eyes, but with each minute they spent together. 

Stay with me, forever. 

What came after wasn’t a gentle slumber but a recovery of the strength she needed for the days to come. She didn’t realise it was time to get up until Ken had begun to get ready, she peaked over to the side of the bed to see him changing in the dim light put out by the mirror in the room. 

“Ken,” she called out. 

“You're up.” Kaneki replied, buckling his belt and striding next to her, planting a kiss on her head. 

I asked Urie to bring Ichika, she's waiting outside now. Get ready and we can talk things through. He kissed her again, placing his forehead on top of her he promised, 

“Whatever happens next, and I mean whatever, I’m with you, okay?” Their lips joined without thought or hesitation. 

He got up from the bed and presented his hand to her. 

“Let’s go.”  
Touka reached out and latched on. This was her new life now, she thought as they walked towards the door to the lounge, a faint light beaming from the slit below the closed door. 

Kaneki placed his hand on the handle to open it, but Touka placed her’s on top giving him a solemn look. She turned the handle and entered the world once more, the real world, her world. 

Ichika sat quietly on the couch with Yomo trying to probe her, Ayato and Yoriko sat at the dining table and Hinami greeted her warmly, as she always did. 

Kaneki took her hand once more, lacing his fingers against hers and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. He turned to give her a smile and a look that said, it’s gonna be alright. 

It’s gonna be alright, Touka mused. It’s gonna be alright, it has to be.


End file.
